Cabin-like covers are known in which the supporting framework is formed by a plurality of horizontal and vertical beams which are screwed or welded together and on which cover plates are placed. The essential disadvantage of these constructions lies in the comparatively high expenditure on assembly. It is a further disadvantage that maintenance and repair work in the cabin-like cover (for example replacement of large assemblies) generally requires substantial dismantling of the cover.
A known cabin-like cover in which the panels forming the side walls of the cover are constructed so as to be self-supporting represents a significant improvement over this prior art. In such a construction the arrangement of a base frame and a top frame is sufficient in order for the side walls of the cover to be kept free of troublesome intermediate members.
In this way not only is the assembly of the cabin-like cover considerably simplified, but in case of need (particularly for maintenance and remodelling purposes) free openings which extend over the total height of the cover can be created by removing individual panels. In the last-mentioned known construction the base frame has a U-shaped cross-section which is open towards the top and into which the panels are inserted from above. The gaps between the panels and the base frame must be sealed on the interior and the exterior of the cabin-like cover against the entry of fluid and/or foreign bodies. Furthermore, in the known construction the baffles which are in many cases required on the inside of the cover (to deflect cooling agent or shavings) must--in order to have a sufficiently steep inclination--be mounted on the panels which, however, do not generally have sufficiently thick walls for such mounting. At the same time such mounting of the baffles on the panels creates problems of sealing.
A further disadvantage of the previously known cabin-like covers is that detachment of individual panels requires a more or less complete dismantling of the whole cover. Consequently in the known construction it is not generally possible for later alterations in the side walls to be carried out in a simple manner, for example altering the position of a window or a door or producing a larger opening in a side wall in a short time for assembly purposes.